Susan Krinard
Susan Krinard — Author Website Susan Krinard | New York Times bestselling author Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR / Fantasy–Romance About the Author Susan Krinard has been writing paranormal romance and fantasy since 1993, when a published author friend read a short story she’d written and advised her to try writing a novel. She sold her first novel to Bantam Dell, and has since written for Bantam, Penguin, Harlequin/ Silhouette, Harper Collins, St. Martin’s Press., and Tor Books. Her output includes twenty-three novels and twelve novellas and short stories. Susan’s love for Science Fiction and Fantasy began when her fourth grade teacher read Madeleine L’Engles’ A Wrinkle In Time to the class. She attended her first Star Trek convention at the age of 14. Since then she’s continued to read voraciously and has attended numerous local and World Science Fiction conventions. Her first major urban fantasy series is the “Midgard” series, beginning with Mist, a July 2013 release from Tor Books. Susan and works in Albuquerque, New Mexico, with her husband Serge Mailloux—whom she met because of a mutual love of the works of writer C. J. Cherryh—dogs Cagney, Nahla and Freya, and cats Agatha and Rocky. ~ About | Susan Krinard Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) "...Or Forever Hold your Peace"— Kit and Olivia series of shorts #2 * Hotter Than Hell (2008) "Ride a Dark Horse" — no series * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) "Mist" — Midgard series Freebies: * Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Susan Krinard * Author Page: Susan Krinard - Author Profile | Tor.com * Author Page: Mist | Susan Krinard | Macmillan Awards Quotes Goodreads | Susan Krinard Quotes (Author of Touch of the Wolf) Trivia See Also * Midgard series * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding * Hotter Than Hell * Chicks Kick Butt * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Bibliography / Books: *Susan Krinard » Books * Susan Krinard (Author of Touch of the Wolf)~ Goodreads * Susan Krinard~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Susan Krinard - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb * Susan Krinard Author Page~ Shelfari * FictFact - Susan Krinard, Midgard series~ Fictfact * Susan Krinard | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Goodreads Pages: * Midgard series (2013—) *Historical Werewolf series (1999-2011) *Fane series (2002-09) *Vampire/Werewolf Trilogy (2007-08) *Val Cache series (1994-96) Reviews: *Susan Krinard | RT Book Reviews Interviews: *The Qwillery: Interview with Susan Krinard, author of Mist (Midgard 1) Author: *Susan Krinard | New York Times bestselling author *Susan Krinard (Author of Touch of the Wolf) ~ GR *Susan Krinard - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Harlequin.com | Susan Krinard *Susan Krinard - Wikipedia Community, Blogs, etc: *(1) Susan Krinard *Susan Krinard | Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Mist (Midgard -1) by Susan Krinard.jpg|1. Mist (2013—Midgard series) by Susan Krinard ~ Excerpt|link=http://susankrinard.com/books/mist/ Black Ice (Midgard #2) by Susan Krinard.jpg|2. Black Ice (2014—Midgard series) by Susan Krinard ~ Excerpt|link=http://susankrinard.com/books/black-ice/ Freeze Warning- A Tor.Com Original (Midgard #0.5) by Susan Krinard.jpg|0.5. Freeze Warning (Midgard series) by Susan Krinard|link=http://susankrinard.com/books/freeze-warning/ Category:Authors